


I Wouldn't Give It Up for the World.

by Thousandsmiles



Series: Alpha-In-Training [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody is trying to go back to normal after season 6, Gen, He's also Liam's enforcer, Liam and Theo are roomates, Liam is a good alpha in training, Liam is the alpha in training, Liam panics about this a bit, Parents, Post-Season/Series 06, School, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Texting, Theo is still Theo but he's trying to be a good guy, True Alpha Scott McCall, just bro-otp, life - Freeform, no thium, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: Liam never expected that life-after-Scott, (this is what they’ve started calling it now, don’t shoot them okay?) would be like this.





	I Wouldn't Give It Up for the World.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Liam never expected that life-after-Scott, (this is what they’ve started calling it now, don’t shoot them okay?) would be like this. Well honestly he had Mason and Corey, the Sheriff, Parrish and even Melissa and Chris. But the one person he didn't expect though, was still hanging around like a bad cold.

Except you know, he was also Liam’s enforcer so he probably shouldn’t describe him like that. But it was Theo and granted, they worked well together, he was faintly fond of him but it was still Theo and Liam didn’t always know if today was the day Theo would just go, ‘screw it’ and kill him.

(Okay he knew he wouldn't. He’d never let Theo out with Mason or Corey alone if he thought Theo might hurt them, but...history okay? How the hell did Scott do this shit? The get-along-with-old-enemies shit?)

(He’s pretty sure Theo knows this and finds it hilarious.)

(Which is great because for a psychopathic killer, Theo sure is sensitive.)

But yes, back to the enforcer thing; the thing Liam totally didn’t see coming and had called Scott in a fit of panic when he figured it out.

(Figuring it out had involved an invading pack and Theo backing him up, threatening said invading pack and then following up pretty vividly on those threats.)

(He didn’t kill them though. Not a single one.)

(Liam had seen his eyes. Seen the darkness, seen the Theo who’d slaughter his own pack for their power, spiraling out.)

(But Theo had stopped. He hadn't landed those killing blows. And after, Liam had seen the sickness in his eyes, the flash of vulnerability, seen how he’d wanted to throw up.)

(He didn’t know how, he’s rarely ever so quick on the uptake, but he’d realized in a split second that Theo had let out that darkness for him. Had done something that had made him sick to his stomach, for Liam, to protect Liam’s people. Had tread close the line for him, the alpha-in-training of Beacon Hills.)

 

“Scott,” he’d said, “I don’t know what to do.

“Liam?” Scott’s voice had instantly been worried. “What happened?”

“I, I’m not an alpha. This is an alpha thing and I’m definitely not an alpha and this is your pack and I don’t know what to do and…”

“Liam slow down,” Scott had said. “What’s an alpha thing?”

“When someone does something for you, that they don’t want to do, but they do it for you and they’ll keep doing for you and I don’t know how to tell them to stop or if to stop or if I have to tell them to stop, how to do it and...I’m rambling aren't I?”

“Little bit yeah,” Scott had said chuckling softly. “Wanna unpack that a bit for me? I kinda need some context.”

So Liam had explained.

“Oh,” Scott had said. He’d been silent for a few moments, enough so that Liam had started to panic all over again and then said, “Are you sure that you saw what you saw?”

“Positive,” said Liam, and he was.

“Then he’s your enforcer,” Scott had told him.

“My what?” Liam had said, confused.

“Your enforcer,” Scott had said patiently. “Malia’s mine. So are you actually. But before the two of you I had Isaac, and before Isaac, I had Allison.”

“What the hell is an enforcer?” Liam had asked but he’d known. He was one himself after all.

“They’re the people that have your back,” Scott had said, voice strangely soft, “They’re the ones who’ll fight tooth and nail against impossible odds, physically speaking. They’re they ones who’ll shove the innocent behind them, they’re the ones who run into a physical  fight, and they’re the ones you ask to go into a fight. They’re the ones you ask to take the injuries, you can’t afford on anyone else. They’re the one’s who you ask to do the dark things, to take the blackness under their skin so that it doesn’t hurt the rest of the pack. They’re also the ones who won’t ever let you go anywhere alone, drag you out of danger when you’re better prepared for it that they are and the ones who tell you when you’re being stupid and stand by you even when you’re set on your stupid plan. All that’s pack too, but enforcers are the ones who are most likely to get hurt out of it.”

Scott had sighed. “They’re also usually pretty troublesome but some of the most loyal people any alpha is privileged to know.”

Liam had been silent, trying hard to take it all in. He knew everything Scott had said was true, because it was him. Only he wasn’t just an enforcer anymore, he was an alpha in training and that necessitated that he have an enforcer himself.

“So you think Theo, psychopathic, murdering, killed-my-alpha-Theo, is my enforcer?” he’d asked Scott.

“No,” Scott had replied, “You do. I’m just trusting your judgement.” A pause. “Do you think you’re wrong?”

He’d wanted to say yes.

“No.” A pause. “Are you mad?”

“No,” Scott had said. “Be careful, okay. He’s yours, but only so long as he wants to be. That’s not a Theo thing, that’s an enforcer thing. Be careful and watch your back.”

“I will,” he’d said and they’d hung up.

Ten minutes later he’d gotten a text from Scott reading: You have an enforcer who can walk through mountain ash! *thumbs up.*

Liam had thereafter despaired of his alpha.

 

* * *

 

Soo yeah...Theo was his enforcer. Only Liam hadn’t actually told him that and was hoping he’d never have to. Scott hadn’t told him about his enforcer-ness anyway.

Only Theo being his enforcer meant that he was in his pack. Maybe not Scott’s pack, but Liam’s pack. And being part of Liam’s pack, meant that he kinda, sorta had to make sure everyone was ok.

(Let’s never discuss the awkwardness of Liam checking up on Chris Argent. Liam usually comes out of those meetings hoping that Argent had shot him so he could just die from something other than embarrassment.)

(Also half his money goes to buying Melissa McCall dinner to keep on her good graces and if he has to bribe Parrish to drop a bowl of salad on the Sheriff's desk, well, it gives him a chance to check up on the hellhound himself.)

Theo was still rattling around Beacon Hills in his truck and the Sheriff was kinda getting annoyed. He too hadn’t forgotten that Theo had killed Scott, (and made Stiles feel like shit over the Chimera Library Incident,) and wasn’t feeling too keen on letting Theo continue to roam free.

So they struck a compromise.

* * *

 

“Community service,” Theo had said. “You want me to do community service.”

“The sheriff does,” said Liam, “And I’d rather you do it so I don’t have to argue with him to let you out of jail every time, you might know something useful.”

“I would break out if he ever tries to hold me,” Theo had snapped.

“And then I would have to argue with him to not put you back every time,” Liam had said. “Look it’s three months of unpaid, hard labour community service after which you’ll continue working there for minimum wage. It’s a job and it beats sleeping in your truck all day.”

“Sleeping, Liam,” Theo had said, “Since when is working preferable to sleeping?”

“Since the alternative is jail and/or being hunted?”

Theo had sighed and then threw up his hands and said, “What hard labour?”

Which is why Theo was now working on a farm. Mason thought this was hilarious.

Liam tried not to laugh every time he saw a fruit stain or other unidentifiable farm substances on the older chimera. He wasn’t very successful but he really did try.

But then the farm thing sorta backfired.

“Liam I understand you’re trying to do something good here,” Deaton said in his calm voice, “But I really can’t have Theo showering at the animal clinic every afternoon.”

Liam facepalmed.

“Yeah…um….I'll take care of that.”

* * *

 

“Deaton doesn’t want you to shower at the animal clinic anymore,” Liam said, hopping into Theo’s truck.

“Well where the hell am I going to shower?! Beacon Hills surprisingly enough doesn’t have public showers and you can’t just make do with a sink when you’re working in a farm.” His enforcer’s voice was very cutting.

Liam sighed.

“Youcanusemyshower,” he mumbled.

“What to the what now?” Theo asked, already pissed.

Liam took a deep breath. “You can use my shower.”

Theo stared at him and the started to laugh. “Alright where’s Corey,” he said, “He must have made you do that on a dare.”

“Corey’s not here!” said Liam. He stopped. Looked around. “At least I don’t think so….But that’s not the point! I mean it. You can use my shower. Since you know, I kinda got you into this.”

“You,” said Theo, looking very amused and incredulous, “are letting me use your shower. You are letting me into your house, with your parents.”

“Are you trying to talk me out of it?!” Liam snapped.

“Just making sure you think things through,” said Theo, “You don’t exactly have the best track record for that.”

“I know what I’m doing,” said Liam, “Either you say yes or no. And if you hurt my parents, I will kill you, or Mason will, somehow. And it will probably be painful.”

Theo smirked and raised his hands in surrender. “I won’t touch ‘em.”

“So that’s a yes?” Liam asked antsily.

“Who am I to say no to hot water?”

* * *

 

Liam to Scott: What’s the protocol for sharing a house with an enforcer?

Scott to Liam: Don’t fight. The house won’t survive it.

“That's comforting,” Liam said staring at his phone.

* * *

 

So on evenings Theo showed up to shower at Liam’s house, although they sort of kept it a secret from his parents because Liam didn’t want them to have any interaction with Theo at all.

(If his mom yelled at him for taking super long showers it was worth it okay?)

“Why don’t you rent an apartment?” asked Liam one day.

“I’m working for minimum wage,” said Theo. “I get enough to eat, buy gas and on occasion clothes. Since Beacon Hills does nothing for keeping my wardrobe intact.”

Liam can sympathize. Still… “Where’d you get money to buy a new truck?”

“That was the last of my back-up stash,” said Theo.

“Why spend it on the truck?”

“Because the truck is more useful,” said Theo, shortly. Too shortly, even for him. Liam gave a mental sigh.

* * *

 

Liam to Scott: Am I ever not going to worry about pack members?

Scott to Liam: I wish I could say yes but the answer is no. Worrying is a privilege though, something that you can only have because they’re your pack and your friends and....because they’re alive for you to worry about.

Liam to Scott: Does it hurt not to worry about those who are gone?

Scott to Liam: It’s a hole in my heart.

Liam to Scott: I wish I could make it better somehow.

Scott to Liam: You already do. All of you do. :) Tell Mason, Corey and Parrish hi!

* * *

 

Theo is touch starved. And lonely.

Liam figures it out suddenly one day when Theo is with them after school in the library while they study. He has no reason to be there, he’s clearly tired but he’s here; with Mason who doesn’t truly trust him and Corey who is still a little afraid of him.

There’s a chair that’s further away from the three of them, that Liam figured that he’d take when he showed up but he doesn’t. He collapses gracefully into the chair next to Liam and opposite Mason and plays on his phone the whole time they’re there. He doesn’t say anything, just sort of breathes in the company and the closeness and that’s when it hits Liam why he’s here.

He watches him drive off in his truck after their study session, wrangling with himself about feeling troubled about Theo. The guy did after all take care of himself for years, while dealing with the Dread Doctors.

“You’re becoming Scott,” Mason said, standing next to him.

“What?” said Liam.

“You’re becoming too good for your own good,” said Mason.

“I don’t think that can ever happen,” said Liam.

“Liam,” said Mason, “You’re feeling sorry for Theo.”

“He’s my enforcer,” said Liam.

“He’s your what?! No, No, No. Liam, no.”

 

* * *

 

Liam to Scott: What do you do if your second and enforcer don’t get along?

Scott to Liam: That can be normal actually. Don’t worry about it. Stiles and Isaac never got along personally. They won’t let you down pack-wise though. And you’d be surprised how well they work together and what they agree on.

Liam to Scott: Can we time travel back to when you didn’t bite me yet?

Scott to Liam: Sorry I only know how to de-age people.

Liam to Scott: You know how to what?!!!

* * *

 

“Do you want to sleep here?” Liam blurts the question without quite thinking and quickly backpedals at the eyebrow Theo raises at him.

“I mean on the floor. Instead of your truck because that can’t be comfortable. And you'd probably get a full night’s sleep and maybe I will because Sheriff Stilinski would stop calling me to complain about you sleeping in your truck.”

(It’s not a lie. Liam has the sheriff's number memorized by now.)

“You didn’t think this through at all did you?” said Theo. “May I remind you, your house, your parents?”

“Same rules,” said Liam, “Touch them and I’ll kill you.”

“Or Mason will,” said Theo with humour.

“Or Mason will,” Liam agrees deadly serious.

(Mason has been spending time with Deaton lately. He has no doubt that his best friend will be able to take down the chimera.)

Theo hears the seriousness and tilts his head inquisitively but Liam doesn’t give up Mason’s secrets.

“You think sleeping on the floor of your room is going to be more comfortable than sleeping on the leather seats of my truck?” Theo asks. Liam feels like he’s scored a point because this was not the first argument Theo had put forth.

Then he kinda wants to know what’s wrong with him because he really shouldn’t want Theo in his house any more than he is.

“It’s less cramped,” he says in response.

Theo rolls his eyes and says, “I think you’re taking this alpha thing too seriously,” and hops out the window.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later though Liam comes home late at night from a horror story of a group project that had him holding on to his anger by his fingertips, to find Theo sprawled on the floor next to his bed, fast asleep.

He doesn’t even wake when Liam comes in and for a moment Liam is alarmed until he realises that he is just deeply asleep and not poisoned or anything.

 

* * *

 

They don’t talk about the sleeping thing.

Several times a week, Theo sleeps on Liam’s floor and is gone usually before Liam is awake. If he wakes up gasping from nightmares Liam politely feigns sleep or pretends he has a sudden craving for hot chocolate and brings back enough for both of them.

If Liam has a nightmare, Theo either grumbles at him to go back to sleep it wasn’t real, or tells him, that he’s here and if something was coming to attack them he’s pretty sure he’ll hear it before Liam does.

* * *

 

They don’t talk about the sleeping thing but Liam and his dad ends up talking about it when Dr. Geyer walks in on a fast-asleep Theo on the floor and Liam doing his homework on his bed.

His dad takes one look at Theo then looks at Liam and jerks his head to say, ‘we need to talk.’

“You wanna tell me what that’s all about?” Dr. Geyer said.

“He’s...a friend,” Liam said. “He doesn’t have anywhere else to go and he sleeps in his truck.”

“Okay...Why didn’t you just tell us about this friend and we could have given him the guest bedroom instead of hiding him?”

“Because he’s not a good guy?” said Liam, “Because I trust him with me but not with you? He’s doing community service right now actually. But he’s...he’s dangerous and I didn’t want him to have anything to do with you.”

“Oookayy….Why is he your friend then? Why are you helping him?” His dad’s voice isn’t judging, just, curious. He trust’s that Liam has a good reason for this madness. Liam isn't sure he does.

“Because...you know how people, if you think they're something and only that thing, they'll become it?”

“Like a self fulfilling prophecy?”

“Yeah,” said Liam, “Look he isn’t a good person but I think he might want to be? And people deserve second chances. They deserve someone to believe that they can be better. You...When we found out that  I was IED, everyone sort of breathed a sigh of relief, they’d figured out what was wrong and how to fix it but… you know.. They didn’t expect me to be anything else other than IED. They didn’t expect me to not get angry. Until I met Scott. And he expected to control myself, to not get angry at everything and he believed that I could, he believed that I wanted to, even when I didn’t believe it myself. So, I thought, maybe I could help this guy. Maybe someone ought to give the bad guy a chance to be good. Maybe,” he swallowed hard, dropping his eyes, “someone should give him a chance to be something other than a monster.”

“You’re not a monster Liam,” his dad said gently, “And I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

“Don’t be sorry,” said Liam quickly,shaking his head “You tried to help me. I know you did. You talked to me, you didn’t get angry at me. You showed me what I should be. You...You loved me. Even when you shouldn’t. I can’t, I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

“Liam of course I love you,” said Dr. Guiser hugging him tightly.

“But you shouldn’t,” Liam said, burying his face in his shoulder, “I’m a mess. I know I disappoint you.”

“Do you remember what I said to you when I first met you. When you told me you hated me and always would?”

“Yes.” his voice is barely a whisper.

“I said you could hate me for all time, you could do anything and everything, and I would always love you, because you were my son and nothing was going to change that.”

“I remember,” said Liam, “I couldn’t, I didn’t know what to say to that.” He chuckles. “I still don’t.”

“How about ‘thanks dad?!” his father jokes and Liam laughs, wipes his eyes and says:

“Thanks dad.”

“So you think this guy is salvageable?”

“Barely,” said Liam, ‘But yeah.”

“Well he can have the guest room,” said Dr. Geyer.

Liam shook his head. “I don’t think he’ll take it. He doesn’t like to be alone, unless it’s somewhere where it’s safe. He knows his truck but a new room? He wouldn’t feel safe.”

“I take it he has a lot of history?”

Liam sighed. “I wish it wasn’t so complicated. Trust me.”

* * *

 

Liam wishes they didn’t talk about the dinner thing but his mom said, “Liam get your friend down here and tell him he has to eat dinner.”

“Theo,” Liam called up, “If you haven’t jumped out the window already, mom says to come down for dinner and in this house we always listen to mom.”

There was an awkward pause and then Theo appeared on top of the stairs and said, “Great cause I’m starving.”

Liam shoots him a look that said, ‘Say something weird and you’re dead.’

Theo smirked.

Why is the psychopathic murderer his enforcer?

* * *

 

Liam to Scott: Does the fact that my enforcer is a psychopathic murderer says something about me?

Scott to Liam: Does he still murder people?

Liam to Scott: No.

Scott to Liam: It says you’re a good person.

Liam to Scott: Are you saying that to make yourself feel better?

Scott to Liam: Little bit yeah. But I have proof in the form of Chris Argent, Deucalion, the twins, and even Malia. Malia can take credit for Peter.

Liam to Scott: Is picking up strays going to be a McCall pack thing?

Scott to Liam: Better than biting them to keep them from falling off a roof. And then kidnapping them.

Liam to Scott: You have a point.

* * *

 

Studying at the library after school is still awkward though because people haven’t exactly forgotten that they’re different, (even with whatever strange thingy Deaton put in the water to fog their memories.)

Sometimes the stares and awkward, uncomfortable glances gets to them all and sends the three of them out the library and into random secluded spots over the school. That is until Theo joins them a day and they all end up in the tray of Theo’s truck, school books spread over every conceivable inch. Theo plays on his phone and occasionally shoots Liam despairing glances over Corey’s IQ.

Liam shoots him back looks because he himself isn't any Mason, Stiles or Lydia either and neither is Theo.

(On the other hand he has managed to grab the concept of Schrodinger's cat, something Corey still hasn’t done, no matter how much he and Mason and Lydia have explained it.)

Three days of this and Theo caves and begins to tutor Corey in physics. He’s surprisingly adept at it but then Liam remembers that he had grown up with the dread doctors. So the real surprise is how good a teacher he is.

(Corey finally stops being so afraid of Theo.)

(Theo finally relaxes around Corey, like some of the guilt has begun to leech away.)

* * *

 

Liam never thought that life-after-Scott would be like this. Here he is going to school, still captaining the team, occasionally taking care of the threats that never quite leave Beacon Hills alone and hanging out in Theo’s truck after school with his friends, doing homework, with Theo sitting close enough that their shoulders brush and Mason is propping up his book on Liam’s outstretched leg, while Corey dangles his legs off the back of the truck while he struggles with Spanish.

He has a pack consisting of various friends’ parents, his friends, wherever Parrish falls in his life, and a psychopathic chimera roommate enforcer who is trying to be better and incidentally would give his life for Liam’s pack.  

It wasn’t how he’d expected life after the alpha to be, but it wasn’t so bad.

* * *

 

Liam to Scott: I wouldn’t give it up for the world.

 

Scott to Liam: That’s because they are your world.

 

Liam to Scott: I know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you all think!!!
> 
> I am so hyped for the finale!!!!


End file.
